


ART - Vampires (Angel, Buffy and Originals)

by Tarlan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Buffy and The Originals wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Vampires (Angel, Buffy and Originals)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts), [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts), [Niki1988](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Niki1988), [Posner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Posner), [sapphoatsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/gifts), [Shoujo-bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shoujo-bubbles), [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts), [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Angel - Angel and Wesley**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/511170/511170_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Angel and Willow**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/511294/511294_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**The Originals - Hayley Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/439044/439044_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/439005/439005_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/438665/438665_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/438399/438399_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/438154/438154_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/437914/437914_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/437743/437743_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
